


The Pink Panther

by sexifuntime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Teenage Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexifuntime/pseuds/sexifuntime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her son is gay. Her boyfriend is young. And they go to a lake house to bond. Did I mention the lingerie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what happened with this but...enjoy!  
> BTW Liam (27) and Niall (15)

“Ready to go buddy?” And fifteen year old Niall rolled his eyes, because what kind of question is that? His mom figured that her newest boyfriend, Liam, and he should do some bonding, some sad excuse of Niall _‘needing a man in his life to teach him’._ But as far as Niall’s concerned, that’s what his _dad_ is for. Or _was_ for.  However Niall’s been father-less since he was two and that’s kind of okay with him. Why fix what isn’t broken, right? Unfortunately after a few months with this younger guy, his mom thinks she’s _‘in love’_ and he’s ‘ _the one’_ (but really it’s all a bunch of fluff and she’s just lonely and afraid of growing old) so now Niall’s currently sitting in the front seat of Liam’s truck as they head to his lake house for the week. _Cool, right?_  Wrong.

            Upon arriving to the lake Niall is, to say the least, mildly impressed. _“Are you sure this is a lake house?”_ is flying from his cotton candy colored lips and Liam chuckles.

            “Yeah, my mom left it for me when she passed; thought it would make up for her being such a bitch when she was alive. Really doesn’t, but it helps.” Okay, now Niall feels like a bit of an ass for judging Liam before actually knowing him and he’s not sure how to respond appropriately to that statement either. Screw it.

            “How’d she die?”

            “Cancer. When I was seventeen.”

            “How old are you now?”

            “Not old enough to be a dad.” Liam huffed out quietly and covered it up quickly with a short _‘27’_ but Niall still caught on.

            “I won’t hold it against you if you leave. There’s been so many since my dad left, I know, and mom and I are a lot of work and baggage. I’d understand if you wanted to bail.” Liam smiled, and Niall instantly concluded that he’s strange, because, who smiles at that?

            “I love your mom, Niall. And you too, believe it or not. Neither of you are getting rid of me. I get that you’re a bit unforgiving as far as the whole ‘new dad’ thing goes, but we don’t have to have _that_ relationship, you know? I’m not big on the whole being a dad thing anyway, alright? So we’ll just be friends.”

            “Yes. You’re my friend who also bangs my mom on a regular basis. Such a strong bond there.”  And maybe that conversation made things a little easier. For a few days at least.

 

 

            It was a Thursday when everything went south; literally. See, Niall has a little secret. A sexy secret. One that involves a lot of lace and he’s not sure what happened the night before that made him do something so…irresponsible. However, it’s Thursday morning and Liam’s in the kitchen cooking up a storm when Niall sleepily stumbles out of his room in a baby pink silk nightie that barely covered the matching lace panties. Liam’s a bit surprised and extremely turned on. Niall’s standing there with pink lingerie and red cheeks and Liam has a raging boner underneath his grey sweats, but neither of them is actually covering up anything. And for some insane ‘heat-of-the-moment’ reason Liam holds his hand out to pull Niall closer, and for some even crazier reason there’s this highly domesticated moment in which Liam kisses Niall as if the boy is porcelain.

            “You look absolutely beautiful, but if you don’t change, we’re going to have to explain to your mom why I’m leaving her for her son, okay?” So Niall giggles; he fucking giggles! And as he turns away Liam grabs a handful of his ass and playfully growls. After that, however, they had a normal breakfast together. _As if Liam didn’t just almost fuck his almost step-son._

            Now we could say the story ended that morning, but why skip over the fact that Niall wore his blue nightie Friday morning, this one longer, but also sheer. Let’s also keep in mind that was _all_ he wore. Liam managed to catch him while the young lad was headed to the shower. Kissed were exchanged in the hallway and Niall’s back was against one of the four walls separating them from his mom, and maybe at some point Liam groped his ass again, and it’s indeed very possible that Niall moaned.

            “Will you shower with me?” Niall played innocent, tilting his head down and he even had the nerve to blush while twisting his fingers together. So, Liam took it upon himself to pick Niall up and carry him to the bathroom, the younger boy wrapped around him like koala. Niall stripped himself quickly and rushed into the warm shower with Liam following behind him. The older of the two rested his hands on Niall’s hips as he stood behind the young boy. And from that moment Liam’s neck kisses became Niall’s favorite thing in the world. It’s just the way he’d nuzzle his nose against Niall’s neck and trail kisses from his shoulder to his nape to behind his ear where he’d whisper some of the sweetest combination of twenty-six letters.

            “I loved your nightie, baby. But you look so much more beautiful without it.” Liam’s hands began to wander, moving from Niall’s prominent hips over his soft body and across his flushed chest, playing with his nipples for a brief moment. Liam smiled wickedly at the little gasp of pleasure that flew from Niall’s mouth.

            “That’s it. Let it out. Feels good, yeah?” But Niall could only whine pitifully as Liam fisted his dick, stroking him slowly. Niall reach behind him blindly and hooked his arm around Liam’s neck, pulling the older lad into a bruising kiss. Liam pulled away first, a breathtaking smile gracing his face as he gave a soft peck to the needy boy.

            “Liam, please. Please.” Niall begged, to which Liam shook his head.

            “Slow down, love. We’ve got all day, okay? I want you to remember every minute of this.” Now Niall just wants to say that _Liam_ is his favorite thing in the world. Let’s be real here, the man is a sex _god!_ And when his large hands began to squeeze and knead at Niall’s pale ass, and he’s trailing kisses and love-bites down Niall’s neck and across his collarbone, well that statement becomes even more real.  Liam’s right hand moves and is fisted around Niall’s uncut length, stroking him at an excruciatingly slow pace and thumbing over his slit every other stroke, all while his left hand is buried between the young boys’ cheeks, fingers circling around his rim. Niall tips his head back and moans out Liam’s name like it’s his entire vocabulary in a nutshell.

            “Can you do something for me, Niall?” It’s the softness in Liam’s deep voice that has Niall agreeing before he even knows what it is Liam wants. But Liam’s asking him to put his hands on the shower wall and spread his legs. Now he’s at an incredibly awkward angle and part of the discomfort could be coming from how anxious Niall is feeling about what Liam has planned, so when Niall feels Liam push two fingers into his hole he moans partly due to pleasure and a lot due to surprise. And Liam’s taking his time, letting Niall feel the slow dry drag of his fingers across his tight walls.

            “Have you ever had sex before Niall?”

            “Yeah,” Niall breathes out blissfully “Not with a bloke though.” He tags on with a whine/moan, because three of Liam’s fingers are pressed against his prostate and the hand on his cock is moving faster. And as the heat builds in his abdomen and his moans turn into near screams, everything stops. Niall goes to protest but Liam’s pulling him out the shower and over to the counter. His right leg is hooked across the cold surface and Liam is on his knees behind the young boy, spreading him open and his tongue is tracing Niall’s rim with such zeal it has Niall seeing stars.

It’s quite unplanned, how loud Niall is and how much he enjoys having Liam lick him open like Niall’s the last thing he’ll ever taste. However, it kind of goes without saying, that Niall is never going to downplay this feeling. If he’s ever asked how it felt, he won’t have any issue with describing how Liam would lick around his rim before flicking his tongue over Niall’s hole. He wouldn’t censor the light drag of Liam lips against his perineum or the eagerness of Liam’s groans.

“Bed.” Liam might as well have growled and Niall finally finds himself on his back, on Liam’s bed, with said man between his legs. Things don’t really catch up with Niall until he feels Liam pushing the tip of his dick against his wet hole.

“Wait!” Niall’s kind of freaking out right now, because his mom’s boyfriend is seconds away from taking his _‘assinity’_. “I’m-uh…I’m scared.” He’s not. But what other reason is there to stop this (other than the whole _‘This is my mom’s boyfriend’_ excuse)?

“Don’t think about it, okay?” And Niall’s so glad he’s doing this with Liam because no other guy would have picked up the actual reason he stopped. “It’s just us right now. I’m yours, baby. All yours.” His dick is fucking _huge_ and Niall’s only saying Liam’s name, but it’s still so utterly filthy that Niall can’t believe he said it.

“Look at me. Come on, Niall, open your eyes.” Niall’s eyes snap open and he’s breathing hard and all feels so _good._ “Oh, _baby_.” Liam whispers as he starts plowing into Niall’s tight wet heat and all Niall can do is scream and scratch down Liam’s muscular back. And somewhere between the grunts and moans and Liam’s cheesy compliments and dirty commentary, Niall comes.

“Liam, fuck Liam. Oh, _LiamLiamLiam!”_ His back is arched and Liam’s still driving into him chasing his on high. Niall’s still unreasonably hard and he can only justify his libido with Liam’s presence.

“Perfect, Niall. Absolutely perfect, fuck!” Now Liam’s coming, pulling Niall closer and burying himself in the pale lad, and _finally_ Niall goes soft as he comes again. And Niall takes it upon himself to place a small soft hand on Liam’s scruffy jaw and kiss him. Liam’s pulling out and falling next to Niall on his back with a blissful and fucked out expression.

“How about we clean you up and get you back in one of those pretty gowns, huh? Then we can cook some breakfast and have a movie day. Sound good, baby?”

“So much for loving mom, huh?” Liam’s pretty sure he loves sassy Niall more than the boy’s mother, as strange as that is, so he shrugs and kisses his boy.

“I regret nothing.”

“So do you fuck all of your _‘friends’_?”

“No, just the young virgin ones.” And, yeah, Niall’s pretty sure he deserves this man way more than his mom does. And, _yeah_ , Liam probably agrees.


	2. No Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently they never made it clear. It wasn't just the sex.

Niall is asleep on the couch, his feet resting on Liam’s thighs as the older man browses through the channels. The young lad has been crying his eyes out most of the day, and after nearly five hours Liam still doesn’t know why. It’s an hour later that Niall wakes up at half past four and immediately starts with the tears again. Liam begs for an explanation but eventually gives up and settles for simply holding the young boy. It’s been a full two weeks since the lake house and there hasn’t been anything Liam’s witnessed that’s truly tear worthy. So in nothing less of frustration, Liam holds Niall at arms-length and demands an answer.

                “Nialler, what happened? I hate seeing you cry like this, please, just tell me so I can fix it.” And of course Niall is stubborn and shakes his head. “Ni, baby, _please_.”

                “M-Mum. Mum threw me o-out!” _Cue the waterworks._ Liam frowns in slight discomfort.

                “She threw you out?”

                “She knows! We were talking about you and she brought up marriage and I got jealous and it slipped and she hit me and told me to leave because she refused to have a whore for a son!” The poor lad was gasping for a breath by the time he finished, more tears falling down his face. Liam’s never been one to handle these situations too well so he just kisses his boy, soft and slow.

                “You’re not a whore, love. You’re beautiful. And I’m not marrying your mum, I’m leaving her, she knows this. But you, however, I’m keeping. Here. I love you Ni. And it’s crazy and wrong and so beautifully fucked up, and I’m okay with that as long as I can have you.” So they’re kissing again, Niall straddling Liam with their finger locked together. The emotions are pouring out and the two have never felt more desperate for each other. But Niall’s mind gets the best of him and something is nagging at him.

                “Li?” The young blonde pulls back, “Did you, um, a-are you uh-“ Niall’s red in the face again and breathing hard so of course Liam intervenes.

                “Talk to me, love. Say what you need to, I won’t be upset or offended if that’s what you’re worried about, okay? I promise.” And _of course_ Liam has to go and make it even harder for Niall to actually question him; nevertheless, he does it.

                “Are you only s-saying you love me because w-we h-had sex?” It’s quiet. Both lads are speechless. Niall, because he’s busy panicking and well, Liam’s quite offended. This young beauty is so unreasonably insecure and it pains Liam to think that someone convinced him he was so flawed that he’d have to question the love people give him. The love _Liam_ gives him.

                “Niall, do you remember the day we met?” Liam whispers. Niall looks up, his eyebrows drawn to together in confusion and tears adorning his tinted cheeks, and he nods his head slowly. “I was late to dinner that night. I uh…sat in my car for nearly twenty minutes worrying that you wouldn’t like me and that your mother would break things off because of that. I remember when I finally worked up the courage to walk to the door, you answered it wearing these incredibly tight jeans and this weird graphic t-shirt and you didn’t even speak to me. You kept you head down. Then your mom left us alone for a while and you kept ignoring me and I began freaking out all over again. But when you finally looked at me, I remember being blown away by how _blue_ your eyes were and seeing the tears in them that night broke me to pieces Ni. That’s when I began to fall for you. I told myself that I never wanted to see your eyes riddled with tears again. Niall, I’ve been falling since day one and that night at the lake…baby we _made love_ , that was _not_ just sex and it never will be with us okay? I love you princess. I truly do.” And now, well Niall’s still crying but there’s this huge bright smile on his face and he’s laughing. They’re both _so_ happy right now.

                “Will you come make love to me again, then?” Niall’s giggling, can’t contain the smile or his love for Liam. And Liam’s never going to turn down a chance to be close to his love, so the couple runs up to Liam’s bedroom.

 They’re kissing and smiling and laughing and they stumble through the room, crashing into furniture and knocking things over. Even in the heat of it all, when Niall’s naked, pale, and pretty, laid out for Liam and the older lad is straining against his boxers while he presses wet kisses to Niall’s neck and chest, the lads are grinning like two Cheshire cats. It isn’t until Liam’s lips wrap around Niall’s perky nipple that the blonde boy’s smile disappears and his face turns blissful and a small moan escapes his rose petal lips. Liam litters kiss down Niall’s body, being sure to bite a couple bruises into his hip. And Niall’s beyond worked up now, sensitive to every sense, to everything _Liam_. Especially sensitive to Liam dragging his large wet tongue over Niall’s cock and his warm wet mouth sucking of the young lad’s tip. And even more sensitive to the rough bits Liam delivers to his inner thigh that has Niall coming with heavy jolt.

                “Always so perfect, Ni.” Liam’s fascinated by Niall. Not to mention so incredibly turned on, that it hurts to even _think_ about dragging this out any longer. Liam’s in a frenzy, trying hard to push his boxers to the ground and only giving Niall a spitting warning before he’s pushing himself into Niall’s tight heat. Niall’s screaming at the lack of prep almost as surprised as he is blissed out, loving the rough, dry drag of Liam on his clenched walls. Liam is drawing himself out slowly and pushing back in quick and hard, pausing to roll himself against the smaller lad. Niall is on the edge now, not sure if he’s still awake, but fully aware that he hasn’t disappeared yet. But he comes again, body curling in and eyes rolling back with his mouth wide open in a sinful manner, moans full of lust and love and neediness pouring out and into the steamy room. Then he’s gone, chest rising and falling heavy, but body limp and pliant. The sight has Liam tightening his grip on Niall’s thin and pale waist, and fucking into the small, blonde lad harder than ever. And not long after, Liam’s coming. His broad body heaving and his muscles stretched and spasming. Then he’s pulling himself out of Niall’s wet, loose hole. Liam’s cum is running out of Niall and down his legs, and onto the bed and Liam _aching_ all over again. So he’s pushing it all back into Niall, thumb pressing hard into the unconscious boy’s hole. And now Liam’s got his mouth on Niall, tongue flicking over him and sucking up his own cum. Niall jolts awake to Liam’s fingers and tongue pushing around in his cum filled ass and the young boy is coming again, hands buried in Liam’s hair pushing him against his ass even more. It’s so filthy, what happens next, and both boys love it. Liam’s mouth is full of his own come and Niall pulls them together and as their lips touch Liam’s pushing cum into Niall’s mouth, the young boy trying his hardest to swallow, but there’s cum all over their lips and sliding down their necks and neither have the energy to care anymore.

                “Fuck.” That’s Liam’s entire vocabulary at the moment. He and Niall are chest to chest, the room is hot and musky, the sheets crumpled, sticky and falling off the bed. But they’re smiling; foreheads pressed together and lips pressing kisses back and forth. Whispers of _“I love you”_ being tossed back forth, all of which are true.

 

                It’s a few weeks later, when Niall and Liam are happy and comfortable in their home together, that there’s a knock on their door. Niall answers the door in one of Liam’s sweaters and some sweatpants, with a smile on his face that soon falls when he sees his mother frowning down at him.

                “Love, who’s at the door?” Liam’s voice is cheerful and loud as he approaches the door. Liam’s face turns stone cold as he looks at the woman in front of him. He wraps an arm around Niall’s waist and kisses his temple whispering for him to _“Finish up dinner for me, love”_ , and sending him off.

                “I want my son back.” She says strongly. Liam laughs.

                “I think he’s old enough to find his way back whenever he wants.”

                “He’s sixteen. He needs his mother.”

                “His mother abandoned him. Disowned him. Called him a whore.” Liam’s losing patience now.

                “Well he is one! Shacking up with a…a pedophile! I _will_ report you Liam. I saying it now…Give. Me. My. Son.”

                “I’m happy here, Maura.” And….Liam _didn’t_ say that.

                “Niall I-“

                “It’s fine, Li. I’m happy. Liam loves me and takes care of me.”

                “You know _nothing_ about love, Niall.” And now Niall gets to laugh, because that’s rich coming from the woman that threw out her own son,

                “I know a lot more that you, Maura. Besides, Liam and I are starting a family, now.” Maura was, well, shocked to say the least, but nothing compared to Liam in that moment.

                “We’re-I…You’re-“

                “Pregnant, yeah. I um, I was going to tell you tonight, had it all planned out, but…” Niall stopped and looked down at his feet, and in a split second, Liam had slammed the door and pressed Niall against it, kissing the young feverishly.

                “My baby’s having my baby.” And they couldn’t contain their smiles.

                “I love you, Liam.” And there was no doubt, it was true.


End file.
